This invention relates to a portable apparatus for testing the insulating fitness of electrical insulating gloves and similar objects. Electrical insulating gloves are typically made of rubber or some other non-conductive material. It is desired by electrical workers to test their insulating gloves frequently for holes or other defects to determine that the insulating gloves maintain their insulating character, thus providing safety to the electrical worker. There are several testing products intended to be used in the service shop, some pedestal styles and others bench top styles. There was a need for a portable testing apparatus, to allow for testing in the field, which resulted in the inventor's creation of the G-I Glove Inflator, currently manufactured and sold by Protection Products Company. The G-I Glove Inflator or similar glove inflating devices, while portable, were intended to be used by electrical linemen to test their heavy duty insulating gloves, and for that purpose, served them well. Smaller sized insulating gloves, with varying voltage ratings, however, were unable to be tested easily on the existing inflating devices. Thus, the need for a portable testing device that would enable electrical workers to test any size glove, and that would work with their existing glove inflators existed. The present invention addresses those needs, thereby providing increased safety for electrical workers at an economical cost.